1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to peripheral equipment of a computer which performs automatic generation or automatic deletion of a template.
2. Description of the Related Art
As peripheral equipment of a computer, there has heretofore been a composite apparatus including many types of functions such as a copying function, a facsimile function, a print function and others. This composite apparatus includes a job template called a “template” as a job using, e.g., a scanner. This job template includes two settings, i.e., a scan setting and an agent setting.
The scan setting consists of a setting of a resolution for scanning, a setting of both sides or a single side, a setting of presence/absence of rotation, a setting of a paper size, a setting of a scan mode and others. The agent setting consists of settings of TWAIN, File Share, Email, iFax and others.
Before using the template, a user must set the template from the Web in advance.
Conventionally, a user must manually create the job template before use. Further, he/she must manually delete the job template.
It is an object of the present invention to automatically create or delete the template.